


无题（情人节贺文）

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: summary：亚当去漫游银河系的途中到了特蓝星上一个叫中国的国家，而他到的这一天正好是……七夕！





	无题（情人节贺文）

亚当好奇的打量着这个陌生的国度，他这段时间一直在银河系四处游历。作为一个极速成人的人造人，他对宇宙对生命尚且都是一片空白，于是他试图开始在旅程中寻找生命的意义。

他现在正站在一个不知名的街头，处处都能听到浪漫的音乐。他虽然听不懂歌词，但是通过优美婉转的旋律仍能感受到沁人的甜蜜。而且，每一条街道上，都有无数个用水桶或是篮子装满的美丽花朵，它们每一朵都是那么娇艳欲滴，迷人的香氛裹在风里扑上了他的面庞，馥郁花香很是令人愉悦。

现在天色已晚，街上的人群熙熙攘攘，通往城市广场的人潮很是汹涌，尚且还有点懵逼的亚当也被迫随着人流往前推向了宽阔的广场。

突然天空中响起了巨大的爆炸声，吓得亚当一个激灵差点下意识地就要飘起来。他抬头望去，原来不是“爆炸”了，或者说不是他传统认知中的爆炸。它们“咻——”的一下窜到天上，然后像一朵巨型花朵绽放开来。那些明亮的火焰在夜空中显得流光溢彩，刹那芳华，转瞬即逝。瞬间即为永恒，亚当很是欣慰的觉得自己又从中悟到了一些人生哲理，到此一游还是很值的。

亚当就这样混在人群之中静静地观赏完了这场烟火表演，当然，他很聪明的从周围人的议论声中得知了这些美丽火焰的名字。

表演完毕后，人们都渐渐地散开了，只留下茫然无措的亚当留在原地四处观望。亚当仔细的观察着其他人的动作，他发现现在人群大多分为了一小撮一小撮的在点一个造型怪异的灯。

亚当从来没见过这种灯，他也默默的凑近了一盏灯去看。这种灯似乎是用布和一种植物的茎制作的，一开始是扁扁的包在塑料袋里，后来点了灯却渐渐膨胀起来变得很大很大，然后它们就乘风直上飞得很高很高了。

“小伙子，你要买一个孔明灯吗？看你搁这眼巴巴的瞅半天了？”摊主是一个白胡子老大爷，见他一直盯着灯看，便自来熟的跟亚当搭起讪来。

亚当突然有点慌张起来，他并不懂得当地的语言，因此也完全没有听懂这个老人家在说些什么。

“哦哟，这个外国小伙子听不懂中文哦！哎，正好，这个大学生过来帮我翻译一下成吗？”

突然被点名的旁边的一个年轻人笑了起来，他倒是很快就娴熟的用英语开始跟亚当解释起来。

幸好这还是有用这门语言的人的，亚当心想着，松了一口气。对啊，特蓝星可是奎尔的故乡，当然该有很多用同样语言的人的。

一番解释之后，亚当确是对孔明灯表现出了很浓厚的兴趣，但他似乎没有当地通用的货币？他忐忑的找出了几张从特蓝星其他国家换到的美元交给摊主，成功的收获了一盏灯！

“对，先展开它，然后你可以许个愿，来用这个笔写上……然后点着灯芯，好放开让它飞起来。嗨呀这就完成了嘛，好好玩！哎呦小伙子长得可真俊啊！”

放完灯亚当就告别了孔明灯摊主，却在转身的时候不小心碰到了个什么人，亚当立刻用自己惊人的手速在人倒地之前把她拉起来。

是一个小姑娘。

是个拎着一桶花的小姑娘。

“哥哥你要买玫瑰花吗？可以送给你最爱的人，就是，“rose， give ，lover”。”虽然小姑娘的英语说的磕磕绊绊，但亚当还是听懂了。

这下亚当明白了，这种花是送给恋人的，虽然他还没有正式向奎尔告白过，但是这不妨碍他在此时成功把奎尔定位成他的送花对象。

他不顾小姑娘的建议很坚持要自己亲自挑选，结果在花桶里挑了半天，最后还是每种颜色都挑了一支。纯白色，蓝色妖姬，浅粉色，香槟色，大红色，甚至萼绿和黑色他都挑了。虽然最后花花绿绿的一把拿在手里使得美丽度似乎有点打了折扣，但莫名的喜悦已经蒙蔽了亚当的双眼，他相信同在特蓝长大的奎尔收到花儿一定能感受到他的心意。

想到这里，他打算尽快的回到宇宙里去，好赶在这个似乎很特殊的日子里把收集的礼物都送给他。

夜已经渐渐深了，尽管街上行人已经寥寥无几，但亚当还是不能当着这几个普通人的面就这样飞出这个星球的大气层，那后果想想就可怕。于是他决定走到一个偏僻一点的地方再飞，他不认识路，就索性随意的选了一个方向走到底，反正条条大路通罗马。

亚当穿过一条一条的街道和巷子，他偶然在店铺橱窗的海报上解开了今天最大的谜题——“七夕”情人节。这排中文下的一串英文他看懂了，难怪今天他看到的人都是成双成对的啊？他出来游历多日，从没有哪天像今天一样对回到奎尔身边产生如此强烈的感觉。意识到这种日子的意义以后再一个人到处晃悠，突然就发觉还真是怪孤单的，果然应该快点回去吧！

走过几十条大大小小的巷子后亚当的头都昏了，回过神来发现前面似乎是那种酒吧一条街。酒吧，让他情不自禁的想起了上回他跟奎尔他们在酒吧里闹出的乌龙事，结局还是老板再也不许他们跨进店门一步。啊，奎尔，跟他呆在一起总是那么快活，亚当突然惊觉自己这次出来游历的时间已经有些长了，真是等不及想要马上见到他。

当他对着酒吧招牌陷入自己的思绪的时候，一只手突然自下而上的抚摸上他的胸膛来了，吓得他一个趔趄差点摔倒。

等他回过神来低头往下看，一个浓妆艳抹的女人正饶有兴趣的看着他，还试图把她快扭成蛇一样的身体往亚当身上靠。

“帅哥，情人节怎么一个人？有没有兴趣来一炮？”有些刺鼻的香水味让亚当难得失礼的偏过头打了个喷嚏，虽然他不懂对方到底在说什么，但不管怎么说他都并不习惯与别人如此亲密，因此还是下意识地推开了这位过分热情的外星小姐。

“啧。真是可惜了。”好在那位小姐见没什么可发展趋势便自行离开寻找新目标去了。

亚当的脸还是有点红，也已经顾不得这许多了，他见此时街上没人就立刻飞走了。

——米兰号——  
深夜里大厅里静悄悄的，奎尔正一个人窝在他的专属船长座位里戴着心爱的耳机听着歌，突然突兀的听到舱门大力合上的声音。

奎尔立刻警觉的摘下耳机探头看去，奇怪，没人。他一回头，“啊啊啊——”黯淡的光线下，一束五颜六色的玫瑰花被戳到了他的鼻子前面。

“？？？玫……玫瑰花？”

“我去了特蓝的一个国家，他们今天在过情人节，送给你的。”亚当满心欢喜的把花塞到他的怀里，眼睛亮晶晶的看着他似乎正在等着夸奖。

“emmm我敢肯定这一定不是店员帮你挑的花束搭配样式吧？”奎尔看着自己怀里那一把辣眼睛的颜色搭配，痛苦的偏过了头，随随又立刻露出了一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。看来亚当的审美课程也要开始提上日程了，奎尔疲惫的想。

“你不喜欢吗？我也不知道你会喜欢哪一种，就干脆每种颜色都选了一支。”

“喜欢喜欢！还挺好看的其实……”看着亚当亮晶晶的眼睛他实在是说不出打击他的话，奎尔也只能违心的睁着眼睛说起了瞎话。

“没关系，我这里除了花还有别的礼物。”说着亚当就又从他的宝石里放出来了好几样东西。

各种大型礼花，小型烟火棒，孔明灯，好多盒不同口味的巧克力，甚至还有一个应该是中国特有的情人结。

“哇哦你是哆啦A梦吗宝石这么用还行，我刚才还纳闷你是怎么把新鲜的玫瑰花带回来的……呃不过，这个绳结看起来好像还挺特别的。”奎尔好奇的在庞大的礼物堆里拨弄了几下，一下子就揪出了那个鲜红的情人结。

“听说这是一条红绳编制的手链，中间有一个同心结，这就是俗称的情人结。”

“喜欢吗？我帮你带上吧。店员说，同心结就是，永结同心的意思。”

“……好啊。”奎尔感觉自己的耳朵有点发烫了，他才不会承认他真的有点被亚当撩到。因为是人造人，亚当从不懂得去掩饰什么，总是那么直白的表达自己的感受，简直天真得过分可爱，但也正因为这样他也变得倍加吸引人。试问这样天真赤诚的爱天底下又有谁会不喜欢呢？

亚当就弯下腰给他系红绳，半长的金发垂下来，有几根轻轻地来回扫过他的手背，连着内心深处也突然有点痒痒的，好像挠到的是他的心脏。

“哎，亚当，你好像掉了个什么东西。”

亚当系好绳结就顺势去把东西捡了起来，一个还没他巴掌大的，小小薄薄的长方形塑料包装。翻过去之后能看见里面是一个圆形的橡胶一样触感的透明的小玩意。

“噫——亚当，我真没想到你是这种人……”

“奎尔，你认识这是什么东西吗？我也不知道这是什么，干什么用的……可能是刚才有个特蓝女人不知道什么时候塞到我腰带里的。”看到奎尔的反应，亚当终于回味过来那个女人临走前的意味深长的笑容了。

“哎呀，不用害羞，该来的总会来的，没事儿！这可是保险套啊！不过说的也是，你的青春期生理课也该上了，一会儿带它来我房间，绝对包教包会哦～”

奎尔拍了拍他的肩膀，还朝他眨了眨眼，就抱着那束玫瑰花迅速的关上了房间门，留下了还一头雾水的亚当愣在原地。

但亚当愣了一会之后还是决定听从奎尔的建议，他在一刻钟后捏着那个小袋子敲响了奎尔的房门。

奎尔迅速的开了门，他刚刚洗完澡，胡乱裹着浴巾，肩膀和锁骨初还有些未擦干的水珠。亚当有点踟蹰了，现在拜访似乎好像有点不合时宜，他在犹豫着要不要退出去过会儿再来。

“没事，快点进来。”奎尔不由分说就把亚当一路直接拉到床上。

“呃……彼得，所以你现在就要在这开始教我怎么用这个东西了吗？”亚当坐在床上，感觉到有一点的不自在。

“是，首要的是我先帮你把衣服脱了。”

“！！脱……脱衣服？为什——”亚当还感觉有哪里怪怪的，但是奎尔已经开始上手了。好在亚当的制服并不复杂，就在他说这句话的时候，奎尔已经三下五除二的就给他脱了个精光。

“emmm亚当，你的衣服上怎么有股劣质香水味？”奎尔微妙的生出了些嫉妒，无意识的撅起了嘴。

“这……这是那个送我保险套的特蓝女人蹭到我身上，然后……”亚当慌乱的想要解释清楚他跟那个女人并没有做过什么。

“好啦那就不说这个了。”那个小婊砸，竟然趁机占亚当的便宜，他都还没在亚当怀里蹭过呢！

“woahhh！”奎尔想着不禁开始仔细打量起亚当的身材，真不愧是极致完美的人造人，身材比例确实无可挑剔。在他低头看到亚当的小腹以下的时候，不禁发出了一声惊叹，就连那里也……那根性器也太过完美了吧？

“呃，这真的比我想象中的还要大很多。还没勃起就已经这么大了，一会儿……”奎尔看到亚当的阴茎那异于常人的尺寸，不禁有点害怕起来，但是现在已经是骑虎难下了，说出的豪言壮语就像泼出去的水再难收回，他也只能继续硬着头皮上。

说干就干，奎尔立刻就伸手去握住了那根还未勃起的肉棒，一只手都握不住，只能两只手一起才能完全握住，然后开始缓缓地上下撸动起来。

“！！……彼得！你在干……什么，感觉好奇怪……”

“帮你啊，没关系，我马上会让你更爽的。”

说起这些骚话奎尔可是脸不红心不跳，马上就又凑近了点，马上低下头去张开嘴含住了那根阴茎，然后卖力的吞吐起来。含在嘴里的那根肉棒极快地涨大起来，奎尔感觉自己的两片嘴唇被撑得完全没法咬合，哪怕是一点点的动作也不行，只能不停地重复着吮吸，吞吐的动作。

亚当感觉自己的脸已经完全红了，他本能的想要去推拒，但是奎尔奇怪的行为却带给他一种从没有过的，奇特的快感，这让他根本动不了手。

奎尔每一下都吞得很深，他尽量得给亚当做多次的深喉，他有百分百的把握给亚当最好的享受。他可是个身经百战的老司机，炮友不女朋友少说也有过几打了，对付一个小处男肯定不在话下，所以他还是很致力于会给亚当表现一下自己完美的床技的。

在奎尔熟练的技巧和猛烈的攻势下，还是处男的亚当丢脸的很快就缴了械。

奎尔直接吞下了那些精液，但当亚当把自己的性器抽出来的时候还有一些溅到了奎尔的脸上。

“真快啊亚当，不过第一次嘛也正常。”

亚当脸更红了，但是心里也暗戳戳的感到有些微妙的不爽，毕竟没有哪个男人会喜欢别人说他“快”。不用担心，很快奎尔就被现实狠狠地打脸教做人了，他将为此付出惨痛的代价，虽然那已经是后话了。

奎尔正要去拿床头的纸巾擦脸，却猝不及防的被亚当凑上来的一张大脸吓了一跳，他仔细舔掉了溅到奎尔脸上自己的精液。

“呃……好……好吧，那可是你自己的，味道还不错对吧？其实也没什么，如果你更喜欢这样的话。现在还是让我们尽快进入正题吧。”奎尔的声音有些发抖，紧张的乱七八糟说了一大通话，突如其来的一丝颤栗让他感觉刚才有一瞬间整个身体都软了。

他抖抖索索地剥掉自己已经有些开始下滑的浴巾，大大方方的向亚当分开了双腿。

“亚当，这儿，用你的手指插进来。这叫扩张，是项事前必备程序。”不过奎尔很快又恢复了自信，毫不脸红的开始指挥亚当该如何继续。

亚当很是听话，当真凑近了把自己卡进奎尔的两腿之间，伸出手指开始在后穴里试着抽插起来。他盯着奎尔雪白嫩滑的大腿根，眼神认真而专注，下手又稳又准，看奎尔的那里像在看一只化学量杯，仿佛真的当做一门严肃科学技术实验一样在严谨学习。

“……啊！”

奎尔默默的忍受着肠道被异物进入的不适感，一开始还强装硬汉死死地闭紧了嘴巴，但紧接着亚当就无师自通的开始学会三指一起进入，老天这可真是不太好受！这倒不怪他刚才作死，谁叫他以前从来没在床上被人开发过后面呢。

“彼得，你那里好紧啊，而且里面为什么开始流好多水出来还沾了我一手呢，你看！”亚当依旧维持着纯洁无比的表情把手伸到奎尔面前给他看，亮晶晶黏糊糊的肠液果真沾了一手还在往下淌。

 

“啊啊啊你不要讲了！”奎尔的脸突然爆红起来，想他纵横江湖这么多年，竟然也有被臊到的一天？都怪亚当总是用着那副清纯正直的样子说出些一鸣惊人的骚话，这也太他妈的犯规了！

亚当毕竟是个涉世未深的完美人造人，他一贯也只擅用赤裸裸的语言表达自己的感受和意愿。他在床上也差不多，赤裸裸的挑逗一向都是最能燃起火热气氛的最佳助攻。不去质问灵魂，不去吟诵浪漫爱情咏叹调，直接原始的床上交流方式未尝不比其他要好。

“那这个也要像刚才一样舔干净吗？”

“不不不！不要再那样了！真好奇你为什么这么执着与这个，我可没教过你这个！”奎尔第一次真实感到羞耻了，那可是他自己的洞里过于淫荡自发流出来的水，亚当竟然还想去舔干净……不，这实在是有点超过了。

 

亚当一副欲言又止的表情，似是还要认真回答的样子，吓得奎尔不管三七二十一抽出几张纸巾帮他撸干净手同时赶紧转移话题。

“那什么，我们还是继续吧，现在教你怎么使用你那个保险套。”

奎尔咬开包装袋，取出保险套慢慢的展开，然后用手扶着那根已经又硬起来的肉棒帮他戴上。然而这个友情赠送的套套的尺寸似乎不是并完全吻合，整个套都戴上了那根肉棒仍有四分之一露在外面。奎尔在上面摸来摸去还搞得那根肉棒更加涨大坚挺了，吓得他赶紧完事顺便把那个写着极其醒目“如同裸入般的体验，超薄工艺让你体验没戴套的感觉！”火辣广告标语的包装袋立刻远远扔进垃圾桶里。

“彼得，保险套就是这么用的吗？为什么感觉这个套在上面好紧啊不太舒服……”

“啊那是这个保险套碰巧不合你的尺寸啦，下次给你买个合适的就好了。”前戏做也做了，接下来就该最后一步了。开始奎尔一直是自信满满，坚信自己完全掌控了局面。然而现在，奎尔看着亚当那根尺寸异于常人的阴茎开始有点发怵，他真担心后穴从未被开过苞的自己第一次就搞这么刺激，到底能不能承受的住那根巨大肉棒。但是，都已经到这里了，也已经不能再回头，他堂堂星爵不要面子的嘛？这以后传出去还怎么混？炮友哦不是男女朋友都要找不到了。奎尔心一横，大不了舍命陪君子！

“亚当，还是刚才扩张那里，这次用你的肉棒插进来吧。”

亚当于是生涩的扶着自己的性器试图对准入口慢慢进入，然而才刚进去龟头部分，奎尔就已经忍不住一声惊呼。其实方才奎尔自己心里也没底，也不过临上场强装镇定，却不想现实比他预料的更过分。不管怎么说，亚当的那话都实在还是太粗了，光是进入了龟头部分就让也算是初次体验的他难以忍受了。

“别……别动了，亚当停一下！”

“我是不是弄疼你了？对不起我不是故意的，那我退出去吧。”亚当心疼的皱起眉头，有点儿委屈的开始道歉，说着就扶着奎尔的腰要缓缓往外撤。

“不，别退出去！等一——啊啊啊！！”奎尔正为了硬汉形象要逞强，慌乱之中要去抓亚当肩膀把他扳回来，却眼看着一瞬间不小心失去平衡仰头就要栽下床去。亚当也是大惊失色，下意识地就抱着他翻了个身好让自己能垫在奎尔下面替他缓冲。结果掉下去后，奎尔头是没磕着地板，却发出了比砸到头更惨烈的尖叫。

原来在掉下去的时候，奎尔因为姿势的被迫改变和重力的作用，一下子整个扎扎实实的坐到了亚当身上，自然也把那根恐怖的肉棒一口气吞到了底。突然被这么粗长的性器捅进后穴深处，连阴茎上的脉络都感受得一清二楚，他不禁直接哭了出来，并且感觉那根肉棒进入得异常的深，似乎要顶到他的胃了。

奎尔尖叫的同时亚当也不禁发出了一声闷哼，突然之间性器就被紧致湿软的肠肉裹住，简直爽得他头皮直发麻。

“不……别，别动……亚当一点儿也不要动了呜呜呜”奎尔很没出息的就这么被个雏鸟一下子就操哭了，他紧紧抓着亚当的肩膀一动也不敢动，眼泪也开始一串串的往下掉，连每次呼吸都会带动那根肉棒在他的身体里不停顶动，给他有种要被捅穿的可怕错觉。

遗憾的是，这会儿亚当却不听话起来，他选择了遵从本能，不但不停反而无师自通的按着他开始剧烈的上下顶动起来。

“嗯……啊……你的……太大了”

“啊……别这么用力啊……太深了呜呜呜”

“亚当……求你了……别……”

亚当此刻却充耳不闻，他开始有些食髓知味了，渐渐的着魔起来用力的顶撞着奎尔的小穴深处并乐此不疲。他刚才故意的没有回答，果然满意的听到了奎尔吐出更多的呻吟和求饶撒娇，他一向很欣赏奎尔难得为他痴狂为他着迷的表情。那双清澈的蓝眼睛盛满泪水，显得更加晶莹剔透，好像静谧的海面泛起了圈圈点点的涟漪，浮浮沉沉的填满他心里。

奎尔现在后悔万分，今天他就不应该作这个死，万万没想到竟然会老司机阴沟翻车。千方百计让亚当操他现在又试图各种撒娇耍赖，真是自己撩的汉哭着也要受完。

亚当握住奎尔的腰重重往下怼的同时又用力的往上顶，直插得奎尔哭叫起来。亚当抽插了一会儿，就抱着奎尔站了起来，还不等他反应就又把他翻个身按到床沿上。这张床的高度还挺合适，正好屁股放在床沿，腿只能直直的垂下去完美方便后入。亚当很是为自己举一反三的学习能力自豪了一番，不过好像他没注意到，在他抽出阴茎准备再次后入的时候，那只超薄透明的，小小的保险套不慎和着过多的肠液润滑液滑了下去。

这场性事足足持续了三个小时，奎尔已经哭得嗓子都哑了，他几乎被亚当的过于持久插到虚脱。该死的完美人造人，就一定要任何方面都极致完美吗？特别是在床上。奎尔狠狠地诅咒着那个亚当的创造者，把他祖宗十八代足足骂了个遍。

终于，在最后几下猛烈的抽插后，亚当忍不住射了出来。

“等……啊嗯……你怎么射在了里面？”奎尔脸颊上还带着高潮过后病态的嫣红，气喘吁吁的质问起来。不会吧？难道亚当也学得这么诈？

“啊，彼得，对不起。我刚刚才发现保险套不知道什么时候滑掉了……”

Holy Shit！可以料想之后清理当然会很麻烦，但是，对着黄金男孩儿那张无辜的小脸他还能说什么。

他的黄金男孩赶忙撒娇般的蹭上来吻他，青涩的尝试着把软软的唇贴上去之后就不知道该怎么做了。奎尔立刻接管下来，勾着他的舌头探入他的口腔里去，舌头滑过上颚的酥麻快感如此清晰，被刺激到的亚当完全为他疯狂起来，夺回了主动权差点把奎尔亲到缺氧。人造人这该死的肺活量！

“别生气，你想不想知道我今天放孔明灯时许了什么愿？”

“希望你的格斗成绩大有改变？又或者是想要长得再比我高一厘米？好吧不逗你了，是什么？”

亚当抵着他的额头亲昵的磨蹭，“我许愿我们永远不会有刀剑相向的一天。”  
——The End——


End file.
